


Patrol

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim is on patrol with the Chopek





	Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TSCC prompt 'a piece involving action'.

Patrol

by Bluewolf

Flat on their bellies, the six men wriggled silently across the jungle floor.

On his solitary patrol the previous day, Enqueri had seen the white men gathering the coca leaves - stripping the bushes bare, taking far more than they could use in a lifetime. These leaves were so valuable to the people native to the area, for whom chewing the mildly-stimulant leaves was beneficial; but these men would use the leaves to make the pernicious drug cocaine, to sell in America and Europe... 

So now he was leading a small group of the Chopek to the drug-gatherers' camp.

They were getting very close to the camp; Enqueri's quick hand gesture sent the other warriors to move around the camp. Incacha moved silently the few feet that separated him from Enqueri, and laid a gentle hand on the sentinel's shoulder, grounding him as he concentrated on the camp and the men now moving to surround it... if four warriors, five including himself, could be said to 'surround' a camp of a dozen men. The drug-harvesters were sitting in small groups, eating.

He heard a soft murmur that indicated that Manko was in place; a moment later, Ukumari murmured, "Ready!"  A few seconds later, Guari was in place,  followed quickly by Quenti.

Enqueri nodded to Incacha; the shaman raised his head and gave a loud parrot's screech.

The five warriors lunged forwards, bows raised; their second arrows were in the air even before the first hit their targets.

Two more men burst from one of the tents; they held guns that they were firing indiscriminately. Enqueri's third arrow hit one of them; he went down, his finger on the trigger causing the gun to fire harmlessly into the air. Gauri's third arrow took down the second gunman.

Enqueri checked the tents; all were empty. From one that was obviously a storage tent he retrieved four spades and the Chopek warriors set to work digging a pit to bury the dead men. Incacha had already started to pick over the coca leaves - the men had not begun processing them. Enqueri, searching the tents, found a notebook that seemed to list quantities of cocaine recently processed and the dealers who had bought the drug.

Alone of the men in his party, he wore trousers - though they were getting somewhat ragged now, after the fifteen months he had been living with the Chopek, he still considered these army clothes the proper ones for him to wear. He pushed the notebook into his pocket. When the army finally sent in his relief, he could deliver this notebook to his superiors. Then he gathered the tents and their contents together, and set fire to them.

He sighed. He was tired. Conscientious though he was he was beginning to look for someone to relieve him. But until the army sent another team in, he would continue to work without a break to fulfill his orders - to guard the Pass and stop the drug traffickers.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that 'Chopec' is the canon spelling but because there is no 'c' in the Quechua alphabet (though there is 'ch') I prefer to spell it 'Chopek'. With that as a guide I should spell 'Incacha' 'Inkacha', but for some reason I'm happy enough to use 'Incacha'


End file.
